


A Place to Lay

by Caius



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Background Character Death, Doctor/Patient, Eggpreg, First Aid really does his best with the medical ethics thing, M/M, Mech Preg (Transformers), Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 03, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, but First Aid is still the doctor and Kup is still his patient, it's all very consensual and sweet, mild ageplay because Kup, set post TFTM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: First Aid has a clutch of eggs that need to be laid in someome. Kup helps him out.I wanted to write some oviposition kink, BossBot97 on Discord suggested the pairing.
Relationships: First Aid/Kup
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	A Place to Lay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BossBot97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossBot97/gifts).



By the end of his shift, the ache at the base of First Aid's ovipositor had turned to a throbbing pain. Medical coding sent him a cascade of pings, endless updates on the size and status of the growing egg sack inside him. 

He ignored them -- had to ignore them, had to do his job -- but knew it wasn't safe to turn the warnings off. _That_ was the sort of thing Ratchet would have done, but then, Ratchet would have terminated the cycle long before things got to this point. 

Ratchet wouldn't have been sentimental and foolish like First Aid. Would have known better than to try to carry a clutch during wartime.

But Ratchet was dead, and the war was over, and First Aid could make his own medical decisions and regardless, First Aid needed to see his next patient.

First Aid glanced at his schedule for his next and last patient: Kup. He smiled under his protective mask and walked out into the waiting room. "Kup?"

"Lad!" Kup said, beaming back at First Aid as he slowly hauled himself up from his chair. "I mean, doc, of course. How've you been, lad?" 

"I should be asking that of you, Kup," First Aid replied, ushering him into the examination room. 

"Oh, I'm doing just as well as can be expected for a mech of my age," Kup said, "And a lot better now I see your fresh face!" 

First Aid blushed under his faceplate. It's just Kup being Kup, he knew, but it still made his ovipositor shift with interest. "You're here about your knee joints? Here, let me help you on the table...." He offered Kup an arm with strict professionalism. He was the medic; he would not let on how compromised he was. 

"Thanks, lad," Kup patted him affectionately on the shoulder as First Aid helped him settle onto the table. "It's nothing too bad! These knees have lasted me 7 million years and they'll last me another million or two more I'm sure. They're nothing like my original knees, of course, but they just don't make them like they used to...." 

First Aid grinned. "Well, let's have a look at them. I'm sure we can have them bending nearly as good as new! Now, this might tickle a bit..." 

First Aid took a soft brush and started gently examining one knee, wiping off dirt and old oil so he could get a better look at the mechanism. "Have you been taking mud baths with the Dinobots again? You get more dirt in your joints than bots half your age!" His fond tone softened the complaint. 

"Half my age! Lad, not even Alpha Trion is that old!" Kup said, mock-hurt. If he was in any real discomfort from the procedure he hid it well, leg slack under First Aid's attentions.

"That's not what your medical records say..." First Aid retorted, digging out a particularly stubborn bit of dirt.eggbound

"What are you going to believe, them, or old Kup?" Kup grinned down at him.

"Of course I believe you," First Aid said, absently, and -- oh, there it was. Beyond the bit of dirt, a piece of metal had been knocked out of alignment. "This might hurt a bit, Kup."

"I trust you, kid." Kup said, and clutched the sides of the berth as First Aid carefully realigned the component. Kup invented harshly, and then sighed in pleasure. "Much better, lad -- doc. You're the best I've ever had -- well, except maybe for this one doctor on Paracelsos 4, did amazing things with his tentacles..."

First Aid let the story fall into the background as he finished cleaning the knee, with somewhat more haste than before. The way Kup was talking to him was causing his ovipositor to swell up even more. Kup would be a perfect carrier for his eggs...

Kup was his patient. He could not think about Kup this way. 

At least, not for another fifteen minutes. 

He finished with the knee and let himself look back at Kup, who was making tentacular hand gestures that were probably not intended to be obscene but sure looked that way to First Aid's strained systems. "Is the other knee giving you trouble too?"

Kup stopped talking and _looked_ at First Aid, from the blush escaping his faceplate to the bulge at the bottom of his abdomen. "Am I the last appointment of the day?" He asked, the usual teasing tone missing.

"Yes," First Aid said. "But it's no trouble..."

"I think my other knee can wait." Kup sat up and twisted so his legs sprawled wide over the side of the berth. "Lad, is there some lucky mech waiting to help you out with your condition?" 

"My -- uh, what do you mean?" First Aid stumbled over his words and scrambled back a few steps, away from those inviting legs. He tossed his instruments in the bin to be sanitized and turned his back on the excuse of washing his hands. 

"Your eggs, lad. I've seen a lot of fertile young bots in my time, and there's usually some other lad or lass that's done the fertilizin'. Do I gotta get my shotgun to show 'em how lucky they are?"

"No!" First Aid squawked. "No, it's not like that. I don't have anyone. And I wouldn't trust the -- CNA donor -- with a carton of hen's eggs."

"Lad." First Aid heard Kup stand up behind him. "I figure you know the medical options better than an old mech like me, and maybe ya got a better plan, but if you wanna do things the old-fashioned way, I would be honored."

First Aid forced himself to finish cleaning his hands, thoroughly, and drying them. He turned around slowly. "You're -- sure your knees are okay?" 

Kup grinned. "Good as new! But we can do another position if you're worried..."

"I didn't mean -- uh." First Aid shook his helm. "Your appointment is over," he said, to himself more than to Kup. 

Kup's smile shrank. "I'll leave right now if you would rather. Send you anyone you want, at gunpoint if necessary."

"Kup--" First Aid stepped forward to wraps his arms tight around Kup's torso. He leaned his helm into Kup's shoulder, hiding his burning face and watering optics. "There's no one I'd rather have carrying my eggs. No one."

"Lad..." Kup pressed a kiss against First Aid's helm and wrapped him tight in his arms. "You honor an old bot so much."

First Aid clung tight, unable to do much more than rock in his arms, unwilling to let go even enough to get into position for what his body demanded. "Thank you, Kup, thank you."

"Do you want to do it here, lad?" Kup asked gently. "Or in your quarters? Or mine?"

First Aid tried to think. Doing something like that _here_ would be unprofessional, unsanitary, his medical coding rebelled at the thought; but with Kup so close, so _willing_ , he wasn't sure his body would let him wait long enough to get anywhere else.

Plus, his quarters were shared with his four brothers and -- no. They shared almost everything, would have to know even about this, eventually, but -- no.

"There's a side room with a cot. For naps on long shifts. We can go there." The room had been used more in Ratchet's time than First Aid's, which he wasn't going to mention and would normally have bothered him, but right now his focus was rapidly narrowing down to his own ovipositor and the area between Kup's thighs. 

"Great. Lead the way," Kup said, and he somehow managed to disentangle them until First Aid they were just holding one hand and First Aid could lead them -- fast, but not too fast, careful of Kup's joints! -- to the little room. 

First Aid barely managed to flick on the light and slam the door before he pushed Kup down on the narrow cot, spread his legs wide enough that they dangle off each edge from the knee and climbs up in between. "Sorry -- sorry so forward, sorry about the uncomfortable cot, sorry I didn't ask you earlier..." he babbles. 

"Lad," Kup says, all smiles. "There's nothing to apologize for." His panels slide open, spike and valve and he's guiding First Aid's hand down there and First Aid can't remember anything to apologize for either.

"Wow," he says, gently petting the soft valve opening, and his panel is open, spike resorbed and valve swollen shut and huge awkward ovipositor bouncing in between them as though it could find Kup's hole on its own, and -- "Are you, um--" 

And then Kup's hand was on it, both hands, touching it as he said, "Beautiful, lad, so big and beautiful, can't wait to have it deep inside me, pumping me full of your young..." 

First Aid just whined when one of Kup's hands left First Aid's ovipositor, carrying some of its slick to First Aid's own hand where it had gone still at the entrance to Kup's valve. 

"Touch me a little, 'Aid?" Kup said, guiding his hand up to his own node and helping him push two fingers into the opening. "Old mech like me is a bit dry...but you've got enough lube for the both of us." 

First Aid groaned and obeyed, eagerly, gathering the lubricants as they dripped from his ovipositor and working them into Kup's tight supple hole. "Feel so good," he managed to say. "So, so good...!" 

Kup smiled and squeezed the ovipositor gently. "So do you, lad." 

"Oh!" First Aid gasped, as the squeeze triggered an egg to _shift_ inside him, eager to get out of its sack and into Kup. "Kup, I don't know if I can, uh, I think one's going to come out soon..." 

Kup moaned and pulled First Aid's ovipositor closer. "Can't have it coming out in the cold, Aid, come on in, I can take it... I can take all of them, carry them until they're big and strong..."

First Aid scrambled to follow his ovipositor, half losing his balance as both his hands left Kup's valve at once and sought slippery grips on his thighs. "Kuuuuuup!" he moaned, as the tip of his ovi pressed into warm, slick, _perfect_. "Kup!" His hands clutched first at thighs and then at Kup's own arms and finally grabbed his shoulders as Kup's skilled hands helped First Aid's ovi get deep, deep inside, exactly where it needs to be. 

"Aid," Kup groaned, back, "First Aid, give it all..." 

"Kuuuuuuup," First Aid groaned again, all other words lost as he thrust again and again into Kup's accommodating hole, seeking out the tiny opening in the back that he needed. He wrapped his arms around Kup, clinging tight, face buried in Kup's shoulder. He cried out at the cramping pain-pleasure of the egg pushing into his ovipositor. "Need -- need to lay --" He couldn't find the words, it felt like all of him was reduced to the egg's need to find the warm dark chamber inside of Kup. 

Kup hummed and stroked his back soothingly. "It'll get there, lad, you're doing so well, going to give me a big beautiful clutch." And then Kup's hand moved to First Aid's aft, pushed First Aid in one direction while shifting in another and -- Oh. There.

Kup inhaled sharply as First Aid's ovipositor penetrated his chamber, then relaxed with a pleasured sigh as the ovi's tip and his chamber door lock together, holding the one open and the other inside until they finish. "There we are, lad, they're all gonna be safe inside me, I never lose a clutch..." 

First Aid just moaned and sobbed and rocked his hips back and forth in tiny thrusts as the first egg stretched his ovipositor wide. He'd left it longer than he should have, it was almost too big, what if he got egg-bound what if Kup got egg-bound...for a moment, the egg was balanced on the very edge of Kup's chamber, stretching them both to capacity, and even Kup was silent for a moment as they strained

And then First Aid cried out, feeling something like an overload ripple over him, shoving the egg outward in a burst of fluid. He moaned in pleasure and triumph.

"You did it, lad, feel..." Kup pulled one of First Aid's hands down to his own belly, letting it rest on the small bulge above his incubation chamber. 

"Ohhh...." First Aid groaned, petting all over the area eagerly. "Gonna be so big..." he said, his hips starting to move again, another egg stretching its way inexorably through his ovi. "Oooh, gonna -- another!" 

"Give Kup as many as you have, lad, I can take them all..." Kup's statement dissolved into a moan as the second egg, and the third, stimulated his valve-nodes all at once on their way to their new home. First Aid shuddered and came again, then once more in quick succession, pressing first one egg than the other into Kup's flexible chamber. 

"Kup..." First Aid moaned. He rested limply on top of Kup for a long moment, only his hand moving as it explored the new shape of Kup's belly in fascination. "Two more," he said. His own body felt lighter now, oddly empty, but he could still feel the pressure at the base of his ovipositor, two more eggs eager for a new home. 

"Five eggs, lad, you're so good to me," Kup pressed kisses to the top and side of First Aid's helm, and stroked his back encouragingly. "You can take a bit of a rest if you need, they'll come along soon, you're doing so well." 

First Aid groaned. "I can feel them coming already, Kup, I'm sorry..." His hand moved down slightly lower to rub Kup's spike. This process had to be so much harder for Kup...

Kup nipped him gently on the side of the helm. "Don't say you're sorry, lad. Say you're welcome." He pressed up gently into the touches to his spike. 

"You're-- welcoooooh!" First Aid's obedient response became a incoherent moan as his ovipositor expanded again inside Kup, as egg number four made its way out. "Oooh..." This egg was slower than the last two, and it took a minute or so of rocking back in forth in Kup's wide-stretched valve before it was poised for the final push. 

First Aid's hand worked hard on Kup's spike, trying to make it even better for Kup, wanting Kup to overload with him this time. It wasn't enough, though: Kup sighed in pleasure as First Aid spasmed and pushed the egg in with a burst of fluids, but his spike stayed hard in First Aid's hand. 

"One more..." First Aid sighed, his hand straying from Kup's spike to pet his fourth egg through Kup's belly. He could already feel the last egg moving inside his ovi, and as amazing as it felt, he knew this was wearing both him and Kup out. He gripped the spike again, stroking harder this time as he ground his own ovipositor in small thrusts into Kup's valve, stimulating the valve nodes as well as the contractions that would force the egg into Kup's chamber. 

Kup moaned under him, seemingly nonverbal with pleasure. It made First Aid proud and happy to see. He kept going, slow, steady strokes and thrusts, hoping he could last long enough to see Kup come undone beneath him. 

"Thank you, Kup --" No, that wasn't quite right. True, but not right. "I -- love you, Kup." That was better. "Love you so much...!" 

Kup moaned in pleasure. "I love you too, First Aid." He hugged First Aid tight and gave him a kiss right on his faceplate. "I'm gonna love our babies so much..."

"Oh Kup...!" It was too much, and First Aid was crying right onto Kup's face now, crying as he filled Kup's valve with another egg and rubbed Kup's spike with desperate devotion. 

This time, it worked. Kup gave a long groan and his valve spasmed, pushing the egg almost all the way into his chamber while his he covered First Aid's hands with the precious transfluid that should have fertilized First Aid's eggs in the first place. 

First Aid sobbed and overloaded one final time, pushing the last egg the rest of the way in. He let go of Kup's spike and just clung, holding Kup close to him as he rode out the aftershocks. 

Its job done, his ovi disengaged from Kup's chamber. First Aid thrust a few more times, savoring the way Kup's valve embraced even his empty ovipositor perfectly, and then startled himself when his ovipositor ejaculated one final time, this time with the thick gluey energon that would seal Kup's chamber tight until his -- _their_ young were ready to come out. 

Kup sighed and moaned. "A good strong plug, I can feel it. Strong plug for a strong clutch." 

First Aid eased his ovipositor out slowly. It flopped empty between his thighs; it would reconfigure, soon, into the standard spike and valve. "I should examine them," he said, sleepily. His fingers rubbed over Kup's belly. They felt good, nice and round and healthy. "I should...get you to a proper bed." 

"It can wait," Kup said, settling First Aid more comfortably on top of him.

"But your joints..." First Aid said, but he didn't attempt to get out of Kup's arms. He was already halfway to recharge. 

"Poor lad...long day of patients with a full egg sack." Kup stroked First Aid's back gently, enjoying his warmth and closeness. All of his joints were going to hurt after a night on this cot with First Aid on top of him, but he didn't give a damn.

He had a tank full of healthy, fertile eggs and a sweet young mech on top of him. That was more than enough for Kup.


End file.
